Shrinky Blinky
by KrofftFan96
Summary: This is my favorite H.R. Pufnstuf story that I've wrote so far. And I'm so proud at myself for it. So I hope you enjoy it. :) All characters except Julie belong to Sid and Marty Krofft. Julie belongs to me. (P.S. I think this is my longest fanfic so far. Wow! I'm good at writing! heh heh ;)


One morning in Living Island, H.R. Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy the Flute, Julie Anna Jellybean, Cling, and Clang were in Pufnstuf's cave eating some breakfast at the table.

"Mmm," said Julie, licking her lips as she was eating her bowl of "Froot Loops" cereal. "This breakfast sure is good, huh?"

"It sure is, Julie," said Jimmy, eating a plate of waffles. "It sure is good."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," said Pufnstuf, eating a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"You said it, Pufnstuf," Freddy said with a grin, while chewing on a "Frosted Flakes" cereal piece.

Cling and Clang put their two thumbs up and licked their lips as they were eating hot-buttered toast with strawberry jam.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Cling and Clang, can you go see who that is, please?" Pufnstuf asked Cling and Clang.

Cling and Clang nodded their heads. Then they walked to the door and opened it to see who was at the door. It was Dr. Blinky.

"Hi there, Cling and Clang," Dr. Blinky said to Cling and Clang. "How are you boys?"

Cling and Clang gave Dr. Blinky a two thumbs up and pointed to him.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thank you," said Dr. Blinky, with a smile. "Anyways, are Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, and Julie in the cave with you two?"

Cling and Clang pointed to the rest of the gang.

"Thanks," said Dr. Blinky. "I just want to tell you two and the gang something special that's happening right now."

So Dr. Blinky walked to Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, and Julie and said to them, "Hi guys. What's up?"

"Oh, hi Dr. Blinky," said Pufnstuf, waving to Dr. Blinky. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to tell you that I'm working on a brand new invention at my house," said Dr. Blinky. "Would you like to come over and see it?"

"We would love to, Dr. Blinky," said Jimmy, nodding his head. "What kind of machine is it?"

"Oh, you'll see," said Dr. Blinky. "Come with me to my house so you can see for yourself."

"Okay," said Jimmy, then turning to everyone else and saying, "Come on, you guys. Let's go to Dr. Blinky's house to see the surprise."

"Right Jimmy," said Pufnstuf. "Let's go."

When they all got to Dr. Blinky's house, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Julie, Cling, and Clang went inside.

"So where's the surprise, Dr. Blinky?" Jimmy asked Dr. Blinky, looking around.

"I'll show you," said Dr. Blinky.

So Dr. Blinky lead everyone to the surprise. It was the invention that he was talking about earlier. And it was a big machine, too.

"Taa daa!" said Dr. Blinky, waving his hands in the air as he showed everyone the big machine. "My lastest invention! The-

"What kind of machine is it, Dr. Blinky?" asked Pufnstuf.

"It's a shrinking machine," said Dr. Blinky. "It can shrink anything that you want to shrink."

"Cool!" said Julie, getting excited. "Have you tested it yet?!"

"I actually haven't tested it yet, Julie," said Dr. Blinky. "Why?"

"Cause I would like to see if the machine works," said Julie.

"Well, I do have something we can use for a test run," said Dr. Blinky, bringing out one of his suitcases. "We can use a luggage bag that I use when I'm on vacation."

"Sure," said Julie. "Now put it in the machine and let's see what happens."

"Of course," said Dr. Blinky, putting the suitcase in the machine.

Then he closed the machine's door and pulled the lever that started to activate the machine.

A few seconds later, the shrinking machine stopped. Then Dr. Blinky opened the door and saw the suitcase, which was now about 3-4 inches high in size.

"Taa daa!" said Dr. Blinky, picking up the luggage. "The suitcase is now 3-4 inches high! Isn't that neat?!"

"That's amazing, Dr. Blinky!" said Julie, clapping her hands happily. "That is one of the best inventions that you've made so far since I came to Living Island!"

"Aww thanks, Julie," said Dr. Blinky, with a smile. "You're so kind."

"You're very welcome," said Julie, with a smile back.

Then Julie reached for the doorknob and said, "But I wonder what's inside this machine. May I take a lo-

"Woah Julie!" said Dr. Blinky, pulling Julie's hand away from the doorknob. "Don't touch it. I don't want you to cause any trouble from the shrinking machine. Otherwise, that will be a huge problem, you understand?"

"Yes Dr. Blinky," said Julie, frowning. "I understand."

"Good girl," said Dr. Blinky, patting her head.

Julie just folded her arms and sighed.

"Dr. Blinky?" Pufnstuf said to Dr. Blinky. "Since we don't want anyone to mess with the shrinking machine, why don't we all go outside and hang out and relax for a while? That might keep us busy."

"Good idea, Pufnstuf," said Dr. Blinky, agreeing with him. "Let's do that. It might do the trick."

Then as everyone agreed to go outside and relax, they all left Dr. Blinky's house and went outside into the nice weather. Everyone except Julie, who was still in the house, as well as still being curious about the shrinking machine.

"Now that everyone's gone, I can finally figure out what's inside this shrinking machine," said Julie, with a small sneaky laugh.

So Julie opened the door of the shrinking machine, went inside it, and closed the door.

"Wow," said Julie, looking around. "This is a calm and quiet area. This isn't so bad at all. What does Dr. know-it-all know about that? This is pretty cool."

After a few seconds, Julie said, "Okay, I'm ready to get out now."

When Julie placed her hand on the doorknob, she started to twist it around. But the door won't open. It was locked.

"Uh oh!" said Julie, getting nervous. "What did I do?! I can't get out! Oh, I'm so gonna be in big trouble when Dr. Blinky finds out about this! Jimmy?! Pufnstuf?! Anyone! Help! I'm stuck!"

Just then, Judy Frog heard Julie's voice and went inside Dr. Blinky's house. But she couldn't see Julie since Julie was stuck in the shrinking machine.

"Julie?" said Judy, looking around for Julie. "Where are you?"

"Judy, is that you?!" Julie asked, hearing Judy's voice.

"Yes Julie," said Judy. "It's me, Judy Frog. Are you alright? I heard screaming."

"Oh, thank goodness it's you, Judy!" said Julie. "Thank goodness you heard me."

"I just had to come over here to see if you needed help with anything," said Judy. "But where the heck are you?"

"I'm in here!" said Julie, banging on the door. "I'm in the shrinking machine!"

"Oh, there you are," said Judy, looking at the machine. "I hear you loud and clear."

Then she paused for a minute and asked, all confused, "What are you doing in there, Julie?"

"I was just a little curious about this machine," said Julie, giggling nervously. "I wanted to see what was inside it. But so far, nothing is in here. But it's really calm and quiet, which is a good and relaxing feeling. But now I can't get out because the door is locked."

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good," said Judy. "Sounds like you need some help."

"I do need a lot of help," said Julie, getting nervous. "Can you please help me get out, Judy?"

"Of course I will, Julie," said Judy. "I'm one of your friends here. And friends should always help each other whenever something is happening."

Then as Judy placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it, the door wouldn't open.

"Oh no!" gasped Judy. "Don't tell me the door won't open!"

"It's still locked?!" gasped Julie. "That's not cool!"

"There has to be another way I can get you out of there," said Judy, thinking of another plan. "Let me think."

Then Judy saw the lever that activated the machine. But she didn't know what it does since she wasn't in Dr. Blinky's house during the demonstration at the time.

"Ahh haa!" said Judy, spotting the lever.

"What?!" said Julie. "Did you find something that can get me out?!"

"I think I did, Julie," said Judy. "Let me see what this lever does."

"Wait Judy!" gasped Julie, getting more nervous than ever. "Don't pull that lever! It-

Judy didn't hear her and pulled the lever, which made the machine start to activate.

"UH OH!" screamed Julie, all scared. "JUDY?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! I FEEL STRANGE! OOOOHH!"

"DON'T WORRY, JULIE!" Judy said loudly. "YOU'LL BE OUT OF THERE IN A FEW SECONDS! I-I-I HOPE!"

A few seconds later, the shrinking machine stopped again. Then the door opened automatically and out came Julie, at 3 inches high in size! And right when Judy saw Julie at 3 inches high, she gasped with fright.

"Ooooohh myyyyyy goodneeeess!" gasped Julie, looking what's around her. "What happened?! Everything is SO big!"

Then she looked up, saw Judy standing in front of her, gasped, and cried, "Judy! You're huge!"

"Julie, I'm not huge," said Judy. "You're small. You think I'm huge in your own prespective."

"Why did you shrink me, Judy?!" said Julie, getting mad. "Why?! Dr. Blinky is gonna get really mad when he finds out!"

"Julie, I am SO sorry!" said Judy, getting nervous. "I didn't know that lever would make you shrink!"

"Well, you could've asked me about it first!" said Julie, getting tears in her eyes. "Now look what you did to me! Now I'm small as a mouse!"

Julie began to cry.

"Please don't cry, Julie," said Judy, trying to wipe Julie's tiny tears away with a tissue. "You're going to be okay as long as you're safe from any danger."

"Are you sure, Judy?" asked Julie, calming down a little bit.

"I'm sure, Julie," said Judy. "I just want you to be safe and not get hurt."

"Thanks Judy," said Julie, calming down completely.

"No problem," said Judy, with a smile. "I'm always here to help you."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. So Judy walked to the door and opened it to see who it was. It was Jimmy.

"Hello Jimmy," Judy said to him. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing really important, Judy," said Jimmy, with a small laugh. "What's up with you?"

"Oh no!" said Julie, in her mind. "It's Jimmy! I don't want him to see that I've gotten shrunk by the shrinking machine! I better hide!"

So Julie quickly ran away from Judy and Jimmy and hid behind the table that was filled with different potions that Dr. Blinky created.

"What was that?" said Jimmy, hearing Julie's running footsteps.

"It was probably a bug or something," said Judy, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh okay," said Jimmy. "Anyways, what's going on in here? I heard a lot of talking."

"Well Jimmy," said Judy, "you see, I-

Right when Judy was going to continue her story, a beach ball came out of nowhere and hit Jimmy on the head.

"Ouch!" shouted Jimmy, rubbing his head. "That hurt! What was that?! And where did it come from?!"

Then Cling and Clang ran into Dr. Blinky's house to get the beach ball back since they were playing a game with it. But when Cling grabbed the beach ball, he accidentally bumped into Jimmy not knowing he was in front of him, making Jimmy fall into the shrinking machine.

"Aaaahh!" said Jimmy. "Cling, what was that for?!"

All Cling did was shut the machine's door and went back outside with Clang to continue their beach ball game.

"Hey!" said Jimmy, turning the doorknob and banging on the door. "What's this about?! Let me out of here! The door's locked!"

Then Cling came back into the room, pulled the lever, and went back outside.

"HUH?!" screamed Jimmy, getting scared. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! HELP! SOMEBODY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"OH NO!" said Judy, getting worried. "NOT AGAIN! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SHRINK TODAY?! AND WHY?! WHY?!"

Then the shrinking machine stopped again a third time, opened the door, and out came Jimmy, at 3 inches high in size as well!

"What the heck happened to me?!" said Jimmy, looking around himself. "I shrunk!"

Then he looked up and Judy and said to her," Judy! You're...You're...You're-

"Huge?" said Judy.

"Exactly!" said Jimmy. "Look at me! I'm SO small!"

"Sorry Jimmy," said Judy, frowning. "But it wasn't my fault."

"I know this isn't your fault, Judy," said Jimmy. "It was Cling! He pushed me in that machine! Plus, he hit me in the head with a beach ball!"

"Well, that wasn't nice of him to do that," said Judy, shaking her head.

"Now what am I going to do?!" said Jimmy, covering his face with his hands. "I can't be small forever!"

"Don't worry, Jimmy," said Judy. "How about I get Dr. Blinky over here to figure this out?"

"I would like you to do that, Judy," said Jimmy. "Dr. Blinky needs to fix this little problem."

"I'll do it," said Judy. "Now stay here while I go get Dr. Blinky, okay?"

"Okay Judy," said Jimmy.

Then as Judy left the house to go get Dr. Blinky to tell him what happened, Jimmy looked around the room and said, "Wow. Dr. Blinky's house is quite huge. Probably because I'm only 3 inches high. Well, at least Freddy isn't with me right now. Otherwise, he would've been shrunken, too."

Just then, he heard a sneeze coming from under the table of potions.

"Who was that?" Jimmy asked, looking around. "Did someone sneeze or something?"

So Jimmy walked to the table to see who was sneezing like that. And he found that it was Julie. She accidentally sneezed because of the dust bunnies that were under the table.

"JULIE?!" gasped Jimmy, all surprised as he saw Julie.

"JIMMY?!" gasped Julie, all surprised that she saw Jimmy.

"You're 3 inches high!" said Jimmy.

"Yeah, so are you!" said Julie. "Did you accidentally get stuck in the shrinking machine?!"

"Yeah, I did," said Jimmy. "You must of got stuck in it, too."

"You're right," said Julie. "So I guess we're both really tiny kids right now, huh?"

"Uh huh," said Jimmy.

Just then, Dr. Blinky went into his house and saw Jimmy and Julie talking to each other.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Dr. Blinky. "So it's Jimmy AND Julie that shrunk?! Oh my!"

"Dr. Blinky?" Jimmy said, looking up noticing Dr. Blinky in front of him. "Is that you?"

"Yes Jimmy," said Dr. Blinky. "It's me. What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes Dr. Blinky," said Jimmy. "I'm fine. It's just that Cling accidentally pushed me into the shrinking machine and closed the door on me after hitting me with a beach ball."

"Oh, I see," said Dr. Blinky. "Sorry to hear that. But don't worry, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

"And I was curious about the shrinking machine," said Julie. "So I went inside it and got stuck. Look, I know I wasn't suppose to mess with it, Dr. Blinky. But I couldn't resist."

"Julie Anna Jellybean!" Dr. Blinky said to Julie, getting angry. "Why did you disobey me?! I told you not to touch the shrinking machine! That way you wouldn't of gotten shrunk!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Blinky!" said Julie, starting to cry. "I was just REALLY curious! I'm only 10 years old! Give me a break!"

"Please don't cry, Julie," said Dr. Blinky, starting to feel bad for her. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Really?" said Julie, calming down a little bit. "You forgive me?"

"I do," said Dr. Blinky, nodding his head.

"Thanks Dr. Blinky," said Julie, calming down all the way.

"You're welcome," said Dr. Blinky. "Now I'm going to go back outside so I can tell the rest of our friends about this situation, okay? Wanna come?"

"Sure," said Jimmy and Julie.

"Okay then," said Dr. Blinky, heading for the door. "Let's get going."

"Wait Dr. Blinky!" shouted Jimmy.

"What is it, Jimmy?" asked Dr. Blinky.

"Can you carry Julie and I outside?" asked Jimmy. "We need a little help with transportation."

"Please?" Julie said to Dr. Blinky. "Otherwise, it will take us hours to get outside all by ourselves."

"Of course I'll carry you guys," said Dr. Blinky. "I don't want you two to suffer walking for a long time while you're 3 inches high."

So Dr. Blinky picked up Jimmy and held him in his left hand. Then Dr. Blinky picked up Julie and held her in his right hand.

"Hey, don't squish us!" said Julie, feeling uncomfortable in Dr. Blinky's right hand.

"Yeah, it feels uncomfortable!" said Jimmy, feeling uncomfortable as well.

"Sorry you two," said Dr. Blinky. "But I don't want you guys to fall out fo my hands and get hurt. But don't worry, when we get outside, I'll put you down in a comfortable spot, alright?"

"Yes Dr. Blinky," said Jimmy and Julie, nodding their heads.

"Good children," said Dr. Blinky, patting their heads. "Now let's go and tell everyone about this."

When he got outside, Dr. Blinky called out to everyone, "Everyone! Everyone! Pufnstuf! Cling and Clang! Come over here! Gather round! I have something important to show you!"

Then Pufnstuf and Cling and Clang, who were holding Freddy, ran to Dr. Blinky after hearing him call for them.

"What is it, Dr. Blinky?" Pufnstuf asked Dr. Blinky. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah Dr. Blinky," said Freddy. "Who's the important someone you want us to see?"

"Look," said Dr. Blinky, putting Jimmy and Julie down on the grass in front of everyone.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Jimmy! Julie!" gasped Pufnstuf, all suprised. "What happened to you two?! You're small as mice!"

"Yeah!" said Freddy. "Why are you guys so tiny?!"

"We accidentally got trapped in the shrinking machine and shrunk down to 3 inches high," said Jimmy.

"Uh huh," said Julie, frowning. "And now we see the world in a new prespective."

"Wow!" said Pufnstuf, all surprised again. "This is fasinating!"

"No, it isn't, Pufnstuf!" said Julie, getting nervous. "This is scary! What happens if Jimmy and I stay this size forever?! What happens if we get stepped on by one of you guys?! What happens if we get smaller?!"

"None of that is gonna happen, Julie," said Pufnstuf, trying to calm down her fear. "As long as you two don't go anywhere that is not safe, you'll be alright."

"You think so?" asked Julie.

"I'm positive," said Pufnstuf, nodding his head.

All of a sudden, since Cling and Clang somehow got really interested in Jimmy and Julie's new size, Cling picked up Julie, while Clang picked up Jimmy. Then after Cling and Clang looked at Jimmy and Julie for a few seconds, they started to move them around like toy rockets as if they were action figures.

"Cling! What are you doing?! Put me down!" cried Julie, struggling to escape Cling's hand. "I'm not a toy! I'm Julie!"

"Come on, Clang!" said Jimmy, struggling to escape Clang's hand. "Put us down! Please! You're making Julie and I dizzy!"

Cling and Clang frowned. So they put Jimmy and Julie back on the grass in front of them.

"Thanks you two," said Jimmy, panting hard.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Julie, panting hard as well. "I thought you two would never let us go."

Cling and Clang continued frowning and made a bored face.

"Don't be sad, Cling and Clang," Julie said to the two little humaniods. "You can still play with us as long as you don't place with us in an unsafe way, alright?"

Cling and Clang nodded their heads.

"Good," said Julie.

"So what do you want to play, boys?" Jimmy asked Cling and Clang.

Cling and Clang started to think for a minute. Then they covered their eyes, uncovered their eyes after a few seconds, and pretended to look around for someone.

"Are you saying that you want to play hide and seek?!" asked Julie, getting excited while jumping up and down. "Why Jimmy and I would love to play that with you two!"

"Also, it will be a lot fun for us since we're small enough to hide in very small places," said Jimmy, with a chuckle.

"So what are we waiting for?!" asked Julie, getting more excited. "Let's go play!"

"But wait a minute, Julie," Jimmy said to Julie.

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" asked Julie. "Don't you want to play hide and seek with Cling and Clang?"

"I do," said Jimmy. "But how are Cling and Clang going to count the numbers? They can't talk."

"Well, maybe we'll know that their coming if we hear their footsteps," said Julie.

"Hmm?" said Jimmy. "I guess that could work. Nice thinking, Julie."

"Thanks Jimmy," said Julie, then turning to Cling and Clang and saying to them, "Cling? Clang? We're ready. So why don't you started covering your eyes and count with your fingers."

Cling and Clang nodded their heads. Then the two boys covered their eyes with their right hand while they started to count with their fingers with their left hand.

"Come on, Julie," Jimmy said to Julie, grabbing her hand. "Let's go find a hiding spot."

"You got it, Jimmy," said Julie, with a giggle.

Then she paused for a second and said, "But where should we hide?"

"Let's hide in Pufnstuf's cave," suggested Jimmy, pointing to the cave. "It's fun and safe for us at all times."

"Good idea, Jimmy," said Julie, nodding her head. "Let's go!"

When they got to the cave, Jimmy and Julie ran to Julie's bed together, helped each other to climb onto the top of the bed, and hide under the bed's cover next to each other.

"This sure is a comfy bed you have here, Julie," Jimmy said with a small giggle, feeling the softness of the mattress. "And it's sooooooooooooooo soft..."

"Oh Jimmy," said Julie, with a giggle. "You're so funny. Not to mention that you're also sooooooooooooo kind about me and my stuff."

"Aww, no problem at all, Julie," said Jimmy, with a smile.

Julie just smiled back.

Just then, there was the sound of footsteps coming into the cave. It was the footsteps of Cling and Clang.

"Uh oh," said Jimmy, hearing the footsteps. "It's Cling and Clang. Stay quiet, Julie. We don't want them to find us yet. Shhh..."

"My lips are sealed, Jimmy," whispered Julie, putting her finger on her lips.

All of a sudden, Cling and Clang saw the movements of Jimmy and Julie from under Julie's bed, walked over to the bed, pulled over the covers, pointed at the two kids, and giggled at them.

"Aww man!" said Jimmy, starting to laugh.

"You've found us, Cling and Clang!" said Julie, starting to laugh as well. "Good job!"

Cling and Clang just smiled and gave Julie a kiss on her tiny cheeks.

"Oh you two silly boys," said Julie, blushing and giggling.

Just then, Dr. Blinky and Pufnstuf, who was holding Freddy, opened the door and saw Jimmy, Julie, Cling, and Clang, who were just starting to laugh after a fun game of hide and seek.

"Hey you guys," Pufnstuf said to the four. "Whatcha doing in the cave? Are you playing a game?"

"Yes Pufnstuf," Julie said, nodding her head.

"We were just playing a game of hide and seek," said Jimmy. "And don't worry, we hid here in the cave, where it's always safe."

"That was a very good desicion, you two," Pufnstuf said to Jimmy and Julie, then turing to Cling and Clang and saying to them, "Cling and Clang? Did you have fun with your two little friends just now?"

Cling and Clang clapped their heads and jumped up and down happily.

"I'm glad you had fun," said Pufnstuf, with a smile.

Suddenly, the little clock in the cave struck 12 o'clock noon.

"Oh!" said Pufnstuf, noticing the time. "By the way, it's time for lunch."

"Horray!" cried Jimmy and Julie, happily.

Cling and Clang licked their lips, rubbed their stomachs, and clapped their hands.

"So who's going to carry us this time, Dr. Blinky?" Julie asked Dr. Blinky.

"Well Julie," said Dr. Blinky, thinking, "I was thinking maybe since I've already carried you a few hours ago, I'll let Cling or Clang carry you two to lunch with us."

"Okay Dr. Blinky," said Jimmy, nodding his head.

"Can you carry me to lunch, Cling?" Julie asked Cling, reaching her hands out to him.

"And can you carry me to lunch as well, Clang?" Jimmy asked Clang.

Cling and Clang nodded their heads. They've always wanted to carry Jimmy and Julie ever since the young kids shrunk to 3 inches high. So Cling picked up Julie and placed her inside his pocket, while Clang picked up Jimmy and placed him in his pocket as well.

"Now let's go to lunch, shall we?" asked Pufnstuf.

"You said it, Pufnstuf, our fine mayor!" said Jimmy and Julie, saluting to Pufnstuf. "Off to lunch!"

So Pufnstuf and Dr. Blinky went back outside in front of the cave and set a red and white checkered blanket down on the ground since they were going to have a picnic while eating lunch. And Cling and Clang set Jimmy and Julie down on the picnic basket next to them so they can keep a close eye on the two young kids. Then everyone else started to have some lunch.

"Lunch time sure is good, isn't it?" asked Pufnstuf, chewing on a PB&J sandwich.

"It sure is, Pufnstuf," said Freddy, while Pufnstuf was feeding him a piece of celery.

Cling and Clang rubbed their tummies happily while eating their red delicious apples.

"Dr. Blinky?" Jimmy and Julie said to Dr. Blinky.

"Yes you two?" said Dr. Blinky.

"How are we going to eat this food?" asked Jimmy. "We do have to eat our lunch, too."

"Yeah, but all of this food is way two big for Jimmy and I to eat by ourselves," said Julie, frowning.

"Don't worry, you kind children," said Dr. Blinky. "I'll cut the food into bite-sized pieces so the both of you can eat some lunch."

So Dr. Blinky grabbed a butter knife, cut the PB&J into tiny bite-sized pieces, placed two of the pieces onto a plate, placed a small cheese puff on the side, and placed the plate in front of Jimmy and Julie.

"Wow!" said Jimmy, amazed to see the food. "Thanks Dr. Blinky! Now Julie and I can each have the right amount of food!"

"Yeah!" said Julie, licking her lips. "This looks delicious!"

"Aww, no problem, you two," said Dr. Blinky, with a chuckle. "I'm always here to help whenever you need it."

So Jimmy and Julie each grabbed their little pieces of the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm," said Julie, licking the strawberry jelly off her lips. "This sandwich tastes really good."

"And it's fun to eat such big food when you're tiny," said Jimmy, licking the peanut butter. "It's like having a lifetime supply of our favorite foods."

After they ate their pieces of the sandwich, they grabbed the cheese puff and shared it with each other since Dr. Blinky only gave them one since he didn't cut it.

After lunch, Pufnstuf said, "Okay everyone. Now that we've had our delicious lunch, what shall we do now?"

"I suggest we get Jimmy and Julie back to my house and try to make them back into their normal sizes," suggested Dr. Blinky.

"Good idea, Dr. Blinky," said Pufnstuf, nodding his head. "I think Jimmy and Julie had enough being small today."

"Cling and Clang?" Dr. Blinky said to Cling and Clang. "Can you pick up Jimmy and Julie so we can bring them back to my house?"

Cling and Clang nodded their heads. But when they looked to see if Jimmy and Julie were still sitting next to them, they couldn't see either Jimmy or Julie. The two kids were gone. Then Cling and Clang gasped with fear.

"Gee willikers!" gasped Pufnstuf. "Jimmy and Julie are gone! Where did they go?!"

"Oh goodness gracious!" cried Dr. Blinky, not believing his eyes. "You know they're not suppose to wander off by themselves! Not when they're at three inches high!"

"They can get hurt out there!" said Freddy, in a nervous voice. "Or worse, they could get kidnapped by the witch!"

"Then we got to go find them and fast!" said Pufnstuf. "They might get lost!"

In the forest where the good trees were, Jimmy and Julie were exploring the forest to see what it's like to a tiny insects perspective.

"Woah!" said Julie, looking around the forest. "This forest is huuuuuuuuuuugggeee!"

"Yep," said Jimmy, with a chuckle. "It's like we're insects in this place since we can see it in a different perspective."

Julie just giggled.

Just then, Jimmy and Julie came across Society Tree, the Hippy Tree, and the Redwood Indian Tree.

"I wonder what kind of bugs are these," said Society Tree, looking at Jimmy and Julie not knowing it was them.

"I don't know," said Hippy Tree, shrugging his branches. "But I'll take care of them."

Just when Hippy Tree placed his root in the air and was about to put it down, Jimmy and Julie looked up and screamed while putting their arms in front of their faces, "AAAAAHHHHH! DON'T STEP ON US! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!"

"What was that?" asked Society Tree. "It sounded like someone screaming."

When Hippy Tree placed his root back down on the ground, he noticed that the mistaken bugs were actually Jimmy and Julie.

"Jimmy?! Julie?!" gapsed the Society Tree. "Is that you?!"

"Yes Miss Society Tree!" said Jimmy and Julie. "It is! It's Jimmy and Julie!"

"Why are you guys so small?" asked the Society Tree, looking closely at them. "You two are as small as wild forest mice."

"Yeah," said Hippy Tree. "But that's actually pretty cool to be that small. Actually, it's grooooooooooovy!"

"We accidentally got caught in Dr. Blinky's new shrinking machine and shrunk," said Jimmy.

"We knew we weren't suppose to," said Julie, laughing nervous as a sweat drop went down her face. "But we couldn't resist."

Then she paused and said, "Well, at least it was me that couldn't resist."

"Oh dear," said Society Tree, with a frown. "I hope Dr. Blinky didn't get mad at you. I'm pretty sure it was just an accident."

"He was mad at me at first," said Julie. "But he forgave me afterwards."

"Well, that's good," said Society Tree. "Dr. Blinky is a very kind and wise owl after all. Plus, I guess you and Jimmy were just curious, right?"

"Right," said Julie, with a small giggle.

Just then, a big shadow appeared in front of Jimmy and Julie. And when the two turned around to see who was behind them, they found out that it was a mother robin. Then the robin tweeted and started to approach them since it was hungry.

"Easy there, Miss Robin birdy," said Julie, stepping back nervously. "You're not gonna eat us, are you?"

"What do you want from us?" Jimmy asked the robin.

The robin didn't say anything. All it did was grab Jimmy and Julie and held them by the collars with it's beak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jimmy and Julie, wiggling to escape the beak of the robin. "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP US! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP! WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVEEE!"

There was no answer. So the robin went off the ground, started to fly, flew back to it's nest, and held Jimmy and Julie above it's three hungry baby birds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Jimmy and Julie, continuing to scream.

"Well, this is it!" said Julie, hugging Jimmy in a tight and scared way. "Goodbye Jimmy!"

"Goodbye Julie!" cried Jimmy, hugging Julie tightly back.

Just then, when the mother robin let go of Jimmy and Julie, a monarch butterfly flew towards the robin, grabbed Jimmy and Julie, and flew away.

"Huh?!" gasped Julie, looking around. "What happened?! Are we dead?!"

"No!" Jimmy said happily, starting to notice the butterfly. "This butterfly saved our lives!"

"Really?!" said Julie, looking at the buttetfly. "Horray! We're safe! We're safe!"

Then the butterfly gently placed Jimmy and Julie on the ground to safety.

"Thank you, Mr. Butterfly!" Jimmy and Julie said to the butterfly. "You saved us!"

The butterfly smiled, waved to Jimmy and Julie, and flew away into the forest.

"Are you alright, Julie?" Jimmy asked Julie, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yes Jimmy," said Julie, panting hard. "I'm alright. Gee, that was some scary moment, huh?"

"You got that right," said Jimmy, panting hard as well. "Gosh, that was a close one. I thought we were gonna be the baby birds' dinner."

"And boy, were we scared to death," said Julie, shaking a little bit.

Jimmy nodded his head.

Just then, someone from behind grabbed Jimmy and Julie with it's hands. And it was WAY bigger than the robin and the butterfly.

"HEY!" shouted Jimmy and Julie. "PUT US DOWN! PLEASE!"

Then they realized that the person who grabbed them was Pufnstuf.

"Oh, it's only you, Pufnstuf," Jimmy said to Pufnstuf.

"Jimmy and Julie," said Pufnstuf. "Where were you two? Dr. Blinky, Freddy, Cling and Clang, and I were looking all over the island for you."

"Yeah, where in the world did you run off to?!" asked Dr. Blinky. "We were all scared to death!"

Cling and Clang folded their arms and made a mad face at Jimmy and Julie.

"We were just...well...uhh...you know... in the cave safe and sound from any danger," lied Julie, with a nervous laugh.

"I can tell you're lying to us, Julie," said Pufnstuf, getting serious. "Tell me the truth! Where the heck were you and Jimmy?!"

"Alright fine!" said Julie. "Jimmy and Julie ran together in the forest to see what it was like to a little person's perspective! There! You happy now?!"

"No I'm not," said Pufnstuf, getting angry. "You could've got yourselves hurt! What were you two thinking?!"

"We're sorry, Pufnstuf!" said Jimmy, feeling guilty. "But it was Julie's idea!"

"No it wasn't!" said Julie, getting a little bit mad. "It was Jimmy's idea!"

"Nuh uh!" said Jimmy, shaking his head.

"Uh huh!" said Julie, nodding her head.

"Will you two stopping fighting?!" shouted Pufnstuf.

Jimmy and Julie quickly became quiet to avoid getting yelled at more.

"Now we're going back to the cave," said Pufnstuf. "So that way I can keep a close eye on you two so you wouldn't escape or get hurt, you understand?"

"Yes Pufnstuf," said Jimmy and Julie, sighing sadly. "We understand."

"Good," said Pufnstuf, patting their heads with his finger.

Jimmy and Julie just sighed again and folded their arms.

When everyone got back to Pufnstuf's cave, Pufnstuf set Jimmy and Julie on his bed and said to them, "Now listen up, you two. Don't you go anywhere else. Or else something bad might happen to you. Or the witch might get you as well, got it?"

Jimmy and Julie did a deep gulp.

After Pufnstuf went back outside the cave to help Dr. Blinky water the garden, Julie said to Jimmy, "What do we do now, Jimmy? Pufnstuf said we can't go anywhere without his permission."

"I don't know, Julie," said Jimmy, shrugging his shoulders. "But I wish we can explore some more. I mean, we're both tiny, right? So we need to know some other things in our new perspective."

"Of course, Jimmy," said Julie, nodding her head. "But what can we do that won't make Pufnstuf and the rest worry about us?"

Jimmy and Julie started to think of what they can do together without Pufnstuf, Dr. Blinky, Freddy, Cling, and Clang worrying about them. Just then, while the two kids were still thinking, they somehow saw some soapy bubbles floating in the air.

"Where are these bubbles coming from?" asked Julie, noticing the bubbles.

"I have no idea, Julie," said Jimmy. "Let's find out."

So Jimmy and Julie helped each other to climb off the bed and went to go see who was making the floating soap bubbles. Then they found out that it was Cling and Clang. They were blowing some bubbles into a bubble wand full of bubble juice.

"Wow Cling and Clang!" Julie said, with a smile. "What beautiful bubbles you're making!"

Cling and Clang smiled and asked Jimmy and Julie through hand signals to see if the two wanted to blow some bubbles with them.

"Sure Cling and Clang!" said Jimmy, nodding his head. "We would love to blow some bubbles with you!"

"Yeah!" said Julie, clapping her hands. "There's nothing to do anyways! So why not?!"

So Cling placed his bubble wand into the bubble juice, pulled it out, and placed it in front of Jimmy and Julie so they can blow the bubble out.

"You ready, Julie?" Jimmy asked Julie. "We have to work together if we're gonna get that bubble out of this big bubble wand."

"Ready when you are, Jimmy," said Julie, with her thumb up.

So Jimmy and Julie inhaled a lot of air and blew the air back out. And that made a medium-sized bubble come out of the bubble wand and into the air.

"Wow!" said Julie, pointing to the bubble. "Look Jimmy! We've made that bubble!"

"We sure did!" said Jimmy, happily.

Cling and Clang gave them a thumbs up.

"Thanks Cling and Clang," said Jimmy and Julie. "Say! Can you two make a bigger bubble?!"

Cling and Clang thought for a minute. Then they both nodded their heads. So the two took their bubble wands, filled them with bubble juice, and blew into them at the same time. And that made the bubble bigger than the palms of their hands. But suddenly, they didn't notice that Jimmy and Julie were caught in the bubble as it was floating.

"Jimmy?" Julie said to Julie, noticing she was off the ground. "Are you floating or something?"

"I don't know," said Jimmy.

Then he suddenly gasped and said in a nervous voice, "Oh no! I think we both got caught in this bubble! And I think we're starting to float away!"

"What shall we do?!" cried Julie, getting scared. "If Pufnstuf finds out about this, we're gonna be in very big trouble! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"Don't panic, Julie," said Jimmy, trying to calm Julie down. "Let's tell Cling and Clang to pop the bubble. I'm sure they can get us out."

"Good idea, Jimmy," said Julie, calming down.

So Jimmy and Julie tried to get Cling and Clang's attention by calling for help since they were trapped in a floating bubble.

"CLING! CLANG!" cried Jimmy and Julie, knocking on the bubble with their fists. "HELP! IT'S US, JIMMY AND JULIE! WE'RE STUCK INSIDE THIS BUBBLE! GET US OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! WE'RE FLOATING AWAY!"

When Cling and Clang heard the two scared children, they saw Jimmy and Julie, gasped with fear, and started to go after them while trying to save them. But as the bubble got outside, the bubble suddenly popped on it's own. And that made Jimmy and Julie fall very far down since it was more farther because of their size.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jimmy and Julie, holding each other tightly.

But luckily, Jimmy and Julie landed inside a watering can that was on the ground next to the garden. But they got really wet since the watering can was full of water. Plus, it was dark. So the two kids couldn't see a thing.

"Jimmy? Are you okay?" Julie asked Jimmy, swimming over to Jimmy.

"I think so," said Jimmy, holding Julie in his arms, while trying to stay above the water by kicking. "Boy, we could've been stuck in that bubble forever. But it's okay now, we're safe."

"At least that's good news," said Julie, panting hard. "By the way, where the heck are we? It's really dark in here."

"I don't know," said Jimmy, looking above. "All I can see is the blue sky through that big hole up there."

"Then I guess we're inside a watering can," said Julie.

"I think so, too," said Jimmy. "What else can it be?"

"Dr. Blinky?" Pufnstuf said to Dr. Blinky. "Can you pass the watering can over to me, please? I need to water these plants."

"Of course, Pufnstuf," said Dr. Blinky.

But all of a sudden, Dr. Blinky foot accidentally kicked the watering can over by mistake. And that made the watering can tip over, which made Jimmy and Julie slip out of it.

"Jimmy!" said Julie, panting hard. "What just happened?!"

"I don't know!" said Jimmy, panting hard as well. "But at least we're finally out of the watering can!"

"Boy, that was scary!" said Julie, shivering a little bit. "I thought we were not going to stay above water for too long!"

"What was that?" said Pufnstuf, hearing Jimmy and Julie's voice.

"I have no idea, mayor," said Dr. Blinky. "However, it sounds like Jimmy and Julie. Let me check."

So as Dr. Blinky looked where the watering can was, he saw Jimmy and Julie all wet, gasped, and said to them in a worried voice, "Jimmy! Julie! Are you two okay?! What happened?! You're soaking wet!"

"Dr. Blinky? Is that you?" asked Julie, looking up.

"Yes Julie," said Dr. Blinky. "It is me. What happened? I heard you and Jimmy screaming."

"Well Dr. Blinky," said Julie. "Please don't get mad at us for this. We accidentally got caught in a bubble that Cling and Clang made with their bubble kit. Then the bubble lead us outside, popped on it's own, and made us fall into the watering can."

"Oh I see," said Dr. Blinky, understanding. "Don't worry, Julie. It's okay. At least you and Jimmy aren't hurt."

"Well, that's a relief," said Jimmy. "Whew!"

Just then, Cling and Clang ran outside after hearing Dr. Blinky in a worried voice and tugged on his clothing.

"What is it, boys?" asked Dr. Blinky, noticing Cling and Clang. "Do you need something?"

Cling and Clang spoke through hand signals to ask Dr. Blinky where Jimmy and Julie were.

"Oh, of course," said Dr. Blinky, placing Jimmy and Julie in their hands. "Here they are."

Cling and Clang gasped hard. They had no idea how Jimmy and Julie got wet so fast besides being in the bubble.

"Hi Cling and Clang," said Julie, waving to the two boys. "Sorry that Jimmy and I are all wet. We got really, really soaked when we landed into the watering can since the bubble popped on it's own."

"But don't worry, you two," said Jimmy. "Julie and I are fine."

Cling and Clang sighed happily.

"Can you take us back into the cave so we can dry off, please?" asked Julie. "We're definately wet as ducks."

Cling and Clang nodded their heads.

When Cling and Clang got back into the cave, they grabbed two towels, wrapped Jimmy and Julie in each of them, and laid them down on Julie's bed.

"Thanks Cling and Clang," said Julie, with a smile. "Now I'm beginning to feel warm."

"Yeah, me too," said Jimmy, with a smile as well.

Cling and Clang smiled back.

"Jimmy?" Julie said to Jimmy, starting to yawn. "It's not even nighttime yet. And I'm getting tired. Can we take a little nap before dinner?"

"I think we should, Julie," said Jimmy, agreeing with her. "I'm actually getting pretty tired, too, from this long day."

"Yeah, we need to get some sleep so when we wake up, we can look at more big things around us," said Julie.

"Okay Julie," said Jimmy. "See you in a few hours. Enjoy your nap."

"Same to you, Jimmy," said Julie.

So Jimmy and Julie closed their eyes and fell asleep so they can take a nap after a few incidents that happen when they were exploring the island as tiny people.

Meanwhile, when nighttime fell, in

Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo's castle, Witchiepoo the Witch was in her lair evesdropping on Jimmy and Julie through "The Witchiepoo Image Machine".

"Well, well, well," said Witchiepoo. "If it isn't Jimmy and Julie sleeping on Julie's bed. Maybe I can finally steal those two this time since they've shrunk from that stupid owl's shrinking machine!"

"But how are you going to steal them?" asked Orson the Vulture.

"Yeah," said Seymour the Spider. "They're really tiny. You might not be able to reach them. Plus, Freddy isn't small either."

"Oh, shut up, you dingaling!" growled Witchiepoo, wacking Seymour with her magic wand. "I'm going to find a way to get those goodie two shoes!"

"I'll take them! I'll take them!" said Stupid Bat, flying into the lair.

"How are you gonna do that, Stupid Bat?!" asked Witchiepoo.

"Don't you see, Your Majesty?" said Stupid Bat. "When Jimmy and Julie decide to explore the island, they might go into your forest. Then I'll grabbed them with my feet and bring them back to you. Plus, if I see Freddy, I'll try to catch him, too."

"Stupid Bat! That's a great idea!" said Witchiepoo, happily. "Even though you're normally a stupid bat, that was a smart suggestion!"

"Gee, you really think so, chiefy?" asked Stupid Bat.

"Yes," said Witchiepoo, then pointing to the door and said, "Now go get those two tiny kids and bring them back to me! Ahahahaha!"

"You got it, chief!" said Stupid Bat.

So Stupid Bat flew out of the castle and began to search for Jimmy and Julie so he can bring them to Witchiepoo.

Later that night, in Witchiepoo's forest, Jimmy and Julie we're walking in the forest together after having their nap back at the cave.

"Wasn't that a good nap, Julie?" Jimmy asked Julie.

"It sure was, Jimmy," said Julie, nodding her head. "Especially since we were together to keep each other company."

She kissed Jimmy on the cheek and smiled at him. And Jimmy just giggled.

All of a sudden, Stupid Bat found the two children and grabbed them with his feet.

"HUH?!" said Julie, getting nervous. "JIMMY! SOMEONE'S GOT US! WHO IS IT?!"

"IT'S STUPID BAT!" gasped Jimmy, looking up and noticing Stupid Bat carrying them. "I THINK HE'S GONNA TAKE US TO THE WITCH AND KEEP US AS PRISONERS!"

Then Jimmy started to kick Stupid Bat's feet and shouted to him, "STUPID BAT! PUT US DOWN! PUT US DOWN NOW! I'M TELLING YOU! LET! US! GO!"

"HELP! HELP!" cried Julie, getting really scared. "SOMEONE HELP! WE'RE GETTING KIDNAPPED! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPP!"

When Stupid Bat went back into the castle, he let go of Jimmy and Julie as Witchiepoo caught them in her hands.

"Finally!" said Witchiepoo, with an evil laugh. "I've got Jimmy and Julie all together! Now the fun can begin! Ahahahaha!"

"What exactly do you want from us, Witchiepoo?!" said Julie, sweating nervously. "Please don't hurt us!"

"Oh, don't worry, my pretty," said Witchiepoo. "I wonder hurt either of you. As long as you give me the golden flute!"

"We don't have Freddy!" said Jimmy. "He wasn't with me when I got shrunken down!"

"And he belongs to Jimmy, not you!" Julie said to Witchiepoo.

"Well then," said Witchiepoo, starting to get sneaky. "Since you don't have the flute with you, at least I have the both of you. Now let's get this over with."

So Witchiepoo set them on the table, waved her wand around them, and said, "Oh, goodie two shoes! Little years of age! I order you to be locked in a cage!"

When Witchiepoo said that, a little bird cage appeared with Jimmy and Julie trapped inside.

"Now wait a second," said Witchiepoo, thinking for a second. "Since they're little, they might go through the bars. I know just what to add as well."

So Witchiepoo waved her wand again and said, "Little bird cage! Slow and fast! Make your outside fill with glass!"

Then some clear glass appeared surrounding the cage so Jimmy and Julie couldn't escape or slip out.

"Witchepoo!" cried Jimmy and Julie, knocking on the glass. "Let us out! Please!"

"No!" said Witchiepoo. "Why would I do that?! I'm not that type of witch that would set you goodie two shoes free! Anyways, now that you're in my power, you'll never escape because of your size, unless you want to take all year to walk back to Pufnstuf's cave. But you can't! Cause you're too small and clueless! Ahahahahaha!"

Then she paused and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my bedroom to think about how I'm going to keep you two from escape that glass coating. See ya later, kiddies!"

So as Witchiepoo went into her bedroom and opened her book of tricks and spells, Jimmy and Julie started to get scared since they were trapped in Witchiepoo's castle with nowhere to escape since they were locked in a cage at a tiny height.

"Jimmy?!" said Julie, starting to get tears in her eyes. "I'm scared! I don't want to stay in the witch's castle! I wanna go home to Pufnstuf's cave! What are we gonna do?! We're doomed!"

Julie started to cry.

"Aww Julie, please don't cry," said Jimmy, pulling her towards himself. "Come here...It's alright...Shhh...Just please don't worry...At least you're here with me..."

Julie just hugged Jimmy tightly as she continued to cry all over Jimmy's shirt.

"Jimmy?" said Julie, starting to feel really guilty. "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy.

"If I haven't gotten too curious about Dr. Blinky's shrinking machine, none of this would happen," said Julie, crying hard. "That way we would've never gotten shrunk in the first place."

"Listen Julie," said Jimmy, trying to wipe her tears away with his hand. "I know you made a mistake. And you know what, at least we taught ourselves a valuable lesson."

"What lesson?" asked Julie. "I don't understand."

"Never to check out things you don't know unless an adult says it's okay," said Jimmy.

"Oh, I see," said Julie. "Oh, and Jimmy? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Julie," said Jimmy. "What is it?"

"Do you like me?" asked Julie.

"Of course I do," said Jimmy, nodding his head. "I think you're a very nice and cute little girl. And I think you're very pretty."

"Aww really?" asked Julie, starting to blush. "Why thank you. I think you're nice, too. Not to mention, you're very handsome."

"Thanks," said Jimmy, blushing. "Oh, and Julie. Is it true that you have a big crush on me?"

"What?!" gasped Julie. "Who told you that?!"

"No one," said Jimmy. "I just found that out myself whenever you're near me."

"Well, I do think you're handsome and cute," said Julie. "Why? Are you starting to develop a crush on me?"

"Well actually," said Jimmy, sweating a little bit. "I was starting to do that ever since you first came to Living Island. But slowly though."

"Really?!" said Julie, starting to cry with tears of joy. "Oh Jimmy! I can't believe it! You actually love me?!"

"I do," said Jimmy, with a smile. "As a friend."

"Awww, I love you, too," said Julie, giving Jimmy and kiss on the cheek.

Jimmy just smiled and gave her cheek a kiss back.

A few minutes later, Jimmy and Julie started to get really tired. They were starting to get tired since it was still dark outside, as well as inside the castle.

"Jimmy?" said Julie, yawning.

"Yes Julie?" asked Jimmy, yawning as well.

"I'm tired," said Julie, rubbing her eyes. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Sure," said Jimmy. "We've had a very long, adventurous day today. And all of that exploring is making me tired. Let's go to sleep while we're still in this cage. I'm sure Pufnstuf and the others will look for us tomorrow when everyone is wide awake with energy."

"Okay Jimmy," said Julie. "But since we don't have any pillows or blankets for comfort, can I rest my head on your tummy?"

"Of course, Julie," said Jimmy, with a giggle. "Go right ahead. I want to get nice and comfy."

"Thanks Jimmy," said Julie, placing her head on Jimmy's stomach. "Well goodnight, Jimmy. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Julie," said Jimmy. "Have a good sleep."

So Jimmy and Julie fell fast asleep, with Julie resting her head on Jimmy's stomach while Jimmy was rubbing her head.

The next morning, back in Pufnstuf's cave on the other side of Living Island, Pufnstuf, Freddy, Cling, and Clang were waking up from their sleep.

"Good morning, Freddy," Pufnstuf said to Freddy, stretching his arms.

"Good morning, Pufnstuf," said Freddy, yawning.

Cling and Clang walked to Pufnstuf and waved to him as they were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Good morning, Cling and Clang," said Pufnstuf, with a smile. "How was your sleep?"

Cling and Clang told Pufnstuf through hand signals that their sleep was good. Then the two boys pointed to Pufnstuf to see how his sleep went.

"Oh, I had a good sleep, thank you," said Pufnstuf. "Anyways, can you go get Jimmy and Julie? We're going to Dr. Blinky's today so we can get those two back to their normal size."

Cling and Clang saluted to Pufnstuf. So Cling and Clang started to look for Jimmy and Julie. But when they stood upon their beds, the two kids weren't there. Jimmy and Julie were gone. And that made Cling and Clang gasped with fear.

"Cling and Clang?!" called Pufnstuf, running over to Cling and Clang. "What's wrong?! I heard you do a scared gasp!"

Cling and Clang pointed to Jimmy and Julie's bed.

"Jimmy and Julie are gone again?!" gasped Pufnstuf, getting scared. "Where could they have gone this time?!"

"They probably are searching Living Island again," said Freddy. "They're very curious about the "big" world, huh?"

"Or maybe the witch got their evil hands on them!" said Pufnstuf. "Cause they did tell me that they won't run off again since I got mad at them for doing that yesterday."

"Oh no!" cried Freddy. "Witchiepoo has Jimmy and Julie! What are we going to do?! We have to get those two back!"

"Let's head outside and get the "Rescue Racer"!" suggested Pufnstuf, then calling out to Cling and Clang, "Cling and Clang! Run outside and go get the "Rescue Racer"! Jimmy and Julie are missing!"

Cling and Clang saluted to their leader. So they quickly ran outside, went into their "Rescue Racer Crew" car, drove it to the front of the cave, and rang the bell so Pufnstuf and Freddy can hear them.

"Nice going, boys," said Pufnstuf, as he ran outside and held on tight to the car's railing. "Now let's go to Witchiepoo's castle and rescue Jimmy and Julie so we can get them back to their normal size!"

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's gooooooooooooooooo!" cried Freddy.

So Cling and Clang started to drive the "Rescue Racer Crew" car and began to head for Witchiepoo's castle so they can save Jimmy and Julie and get them back to Dr. Blinky's house to change back into their normal size.

Meanwhile, back in Witchiepoo's lair at her castle, Jimmy was waking up from his sleep after such a long night. But Julie was still sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Hey Julie," said Jimmy, shaking her gently. "Wake up. It's morning."

Julie woke up, yawned, looked up at Jimmy, and said to him, with a smile, "Good morning, Jimmy."

"Good morning, Julie," said Jimmy, smiling back. "Did you get a good night's rest?"

"I sure did," said Julie, nodding her head. "Especially since I was safe with you right by my side."

"Me too," said Jimmy, giving her a hug.

Julie just hugged him back.

All of a sudden, Witchiepoo went back to the lair to check on Jimmy and Julie to see if they were still in the cage.

"Morning sunshines," said Witchiepoo, with a sneaky laugh. "Since you're still in this cage, I'll got get you some food. I'm sure you two haven't eaten for a while since you two got here. Anyways, today's dish is a roach beef sandwich."

"Ewww!" said Jimmy and Julie, with their tongues sticking out in disgust. "Roaches?! Yuck!"

"Roaches are icky!" said Julie. "I rather have the sandwich's beef roasted with meat!"

"Well, too bad!" said Witchiepoo. "I'll be right back with your meal! Ahahahahaha!"

So as Witchiepoo left the lair, Julie said to Jimmy, "Hey Jimmy. Do you think Pufnstuf now realizes that we've been kidnapped by the witch?"

"I hope so," said Jimmy. "But I hope he doesn't think we were wandering around the island again."

"Just keep your fingers crossed," said Julie, starting to cross her fingers with both hands.

"You got it," said Jimmy, crossing his fingers as well.

"JIMMY?! JULIE?!" called a voice. "WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S ME, H.R. PUNFSTUF! FREDDY, CLING AND CLANG, AND I ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!"

It was Pufnstuf, as well as Freddy, Cling, and Clang running over to the lair to retrieve Jimmy and Julie from Witchiepoo's castle.

"Pufnstuf?!" gasped Jimmy and Julie, looking at each other as they heard Pufnstuf's voice.

"Pufnstuf, is that you?!" Julie called out to Pufnstuf.

"Yes Julie!" said Pufnstuf, running to the lair. "It's me! Are you and Jimmy okay?!"

"Pufnstuf!" said Jimmy, happily. "Freddy! Cling and Clang! Oh, we're so happy to see you again after all of these hours!"

"Yeah!" said Julie, clapping her hands happily. "We've missed you! How did you find us?!"

"Well, you see, Julie," said Pufnstuf, "Freddy, Cling and Clang, and I woke up this morning to find that you two were gone. So we guessed that either you and Jimmy wandered off again or that the witch kidnapped you both. Now we realized that the witch is trying to keep you as prisoners."

"But didn't you hear Julie and I scream for help last night?" asked Jimmy.

"No I haven't," said Pufnstuf, frowning. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "At least you found us."

"And we're glad that you two are okay," added Freddy.

"Now let me ask you two a question," Pufnstuf said to Jimmy and Julie. "How did you get in this cage? And where did this glass come from?"

"Witchiepoo trapped us in here," said Julie, thinking back at the kidnapping that Witchiepoo did. "She even surrounded the cage with glass so we couldn't get out, since we're still really small."

"Oh, I see," said Pufnstuf, understanding what Julie said. "Thanks for explaining that to me."

"You know, Pufnstuf?" said Julie. "I'm actually getting sick of being tiny at this height."

"Me too," said Jimmy. "Looking around Living Island with a different prespective was fun, but Julie and I rather be back to our REAL size like we SHOULD be."

"That's the spirit, kids!" said Pufnstuf, snapping his finger happily. "Now let's get you two outta here so we can go back to Dr. Blinky's house to change your size, okay?!"

"Okay Pufnstuf," said Jimmy and Julie.

So Pufnstuf, Cling, and Clang started to bang on the glass so they can set Jimmy and Julie free. But the glass wasn't cracking a bit.

"Woah!" said Pufnstuf, rubbing his sore hand. "This glass is pretty strong!"

"It's strong, I'll say!" added Freddy.

Cling and Clang nodded their heads.

"Now we're never gonna get out of here!" said Julie, starting to cry again. "I guess Jimmy and Julie are going to have that disgusting roach beef sandwich from the witch's cookbook!"

"No we won't, Julie!" Jimmy said to Julie, trying to calm her down. "Think positive! We WILL escape! Pufnstuf IS going to free us and bring us back home! Just remember that!"

"Well okay," said Julie, calming down. "I believe you, Jimmy."

"I've got an idea to remove the glass!" cried Pufnstuf.

"How?!" asked Jimmy.

"Yes how?!" asked Julie. "Will it work?!"

"I hope so!" said Pufnstuf. "You see, if I can get my hands on the witch's wand, I can zap the glass and make sure it will break. Then if that works, I'll unlock the lock with the key and set you two free."

"Great idea, Pufnstuf!" said Jimmy and Julie, happily. "Do your best! We know you can do it!"

"But how is he going to get the wand without Witchiepoo catching him?" asked Julie.

All of a sudden, Witchiepoo came back with a plate of two sandwiches that contained dead coakroaches and lettuce inside the white bread.

"I have your breakfast, kiddes!" Witchiepoo called.

Then she somehow spotted Pufnstuf, along with Freddy, Cling, and Clang next to the cage were Jimmy and Julie were.

"H.R. Pufnstuf!" said Witchiepoo, all angry. "Cling and Clang! My magic golden flute! What are you doing here?! Scat! You can't take these two brats away from my power!"

Cling and Clang gasped and hid behind Pufnstuf, while starting to shake with fear.

"Don't worry, Cling and Clang," said Pufnstuf, patting their heads. "I'm going to do my plan if the witch is still here or not."

Then he paused, pointed to the straight direction, gasped, and said, "Hey Witchiepoo! My good woman! Orson and Seymour are stealing your sandwiches!"

"What?!" growled Witchiepoo, looking away from Pufnstuf. "Where?!"

Then Pufnstuf grabbed the wand and zapped the glass surrounding the cage. And as the glass broke into pieces, Pufnstuf grabbed the key that was on top of the cage, inserted it into the lock, twisted it, and opened the cage's door. Then he quickly grabbed Jimmy and Julie and started to run away from the castle. But while he was running, Freddy accidentally slipped out of his hands since his hands were too full since he was holding both Jimmy AND Julie. But luckily, right before Witchiepoo could place her hands on him, Cling and Clang grabbed Freddy just in time and followed Pufnstuf as the two ran out of the castle.

"Thanks for saving us, Pufnstuf!" said Jimmy, happily. "Julie and I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah!" said Julie, clapping her hands happily. "You're my hero!"

"OUR hero," Jimmy whispered to Julie.

"Oops thanks, Jimmy," said Julie, then saying to Pufnstuf, "Pufnstuf, you're our hero!"

"Aww thanks, you guys," said Pufnstuf, with a smile. "Now let's go to Dr. Blinky's house so he can turn you two back to your normal sizes."

"Right!" said Jimmy and Julie.

When everyone got to Dr. Blinky's house, Pufnstuf, Freddy, Jimmy, Julie, Cling, and Clang saw Dr. Blinky making some potions at his lab table.

"Hi Dr. Blinky," Pufnstuf said to Dr. Blinky. "It's us. We're here to make Jimmy and Julie to their normal sizes."

"Oh, good morning, Pufnstuf," said Dr. Blinky, walking over to Pufnstuf. "Do you have Jimmy and Julie with you?"

"I sure do," said Pufnstuf, putting the two kids in the owl's hands. "Jimmy AND Julie."

"Hi Dr. Blinky," Jimmy and Julie said, waving to Dr. Blinky.

"Hi Jimmy. Hello Julie," said Dr. Blinky. "Are you two ready to come back as yourselves in your normal sizes?"

"Yes," said Jimmy and Julie, nodding their heads.

"Gooooooooooooooood," said Dr. Blinky, with a chuckle. "Now who wants to go first?"

"May I?" asked Julie, raising her hand politely.

"Yes Julie," said Dr. Blinky, opening the shrinking machine's door and placing Julie inside it. "Here you go. Now I'm going to close the door. And when I turn on the machine, just stay calm and you'll be back to your normal size in no time, got it?"

"Got it," said Julie, with her thumb up.

So as Dr. Blinky closed the door, he pulled the lever, which made the machine start to activate.

"Is it working, Dr. Blinky?" asked Julie, in a calm voice. "Am I growing yet?"

"I think you are," said Dr. Blinky. "Let's hope so."

A few seconds later, the machine stopped. Then the door opened automatically and out came Julie, at her normal size!

"Julie! You're back to your normal size!" cried Pufnstuf, hugging Julie tightly. "I'm so glad the machine worked! How do you feel?!"

"I've never felt happier!" said Julie, hugging Pufnstuf back. "Now when Jimmy turns back to his normal size, everything will be back to normal!"

"May I go in the machine now, Dr. Blinky?" Jimmy asked Dr. Blinky.

"Of course, Jimmy," said Dr. Blinky. "Go right ahead."

So as Jimmy walked into the machine, Dr. Blinky closed the door once again, pulled the lever again, and made the machine activate again.

"I can't wait to see the look on Julie's face when I'm back to my normal size!" said Jimmy, all excited. "Ooooooooohhh, this is gonna be great!"

Everyone just laughed.

After a few seconds, the door automatically opened again as Jimmy walked out at his normal size as well.

"Jimmy!" cried Julie, running over to Jimmy and hugging him tightly. "You're back to your normal size!"

"And so are you!" said Jimmy, hugging Julie back. "Isn't this great?!"

"Very great!" said Julie, giggling happily. "Now everything is back to normal again! Ooooohhhh, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy!"

"Me too!" said Jimmy, with a chuckle.

"Thank you so much for making Jimmy and Julie back to their normal size again, Dr. Blinky!" said Pufnstuf, shaking Dr. Blinky's hand happily. "You did it! I knew I can count on you!"

"Oh, you're very welcome, Mayor H.R. Pufnstuf," said Dr. Blinky, with a smile. "I'm always here to help you solve the problems."

"Now that Jimmy and Julie are back to their normal sizes," Pufnstuf said to everyone, "what shall we do now?"

"Let's go play outside!" suggested Julie, jumping up and down. "I haven't played forever since the whole incident yesterday!"

"Good idea, Julie," said Pufsntuf, with a smile. "Let's go outside and have some fun!"

"Horray!" everyone said.

When they got outside, Pufnstuf sat on the ground to watch the clouds in the sky go by, Dr. Blinky was writing some information down in his notepad for his next invention, Cling and Clang were playing a game of kickball together in the forest where the good trees were, Freddy was playing some songs with himself, and Jimmy and Julie were looking down at the ground watching a colony of ants marching by in a straight line.

"I'm sure glad we're back to our normal size, Jimmy," said Julie, with a smile. "Aren't you?"

"I sure am, Julie," said Jimme, smiling back. "I sure am."

Just then, a monarch butterfly flew towards the two kids and landed on Julie's nose. It was the same exact butterfly that rescue Jimmy and Julie from the hungry birds when they were 3 inches high.

"Hey Jimmy!" Julie said to Jimmy, pointing to the butterfly on her nose. "Look! A monarch butterfly! How pretty!"

"It must be the same butterfly that saved us when we were tiny!" said Jimmy, all excited.

"Wow!" said Julie, giggling happily. "That's so cool!"

Then she said to the butterfly, "Hello Mr. Butterfly. I'm glad to see you again."

The butterfly smiled and waved to Julie. Then the butterfly started to flap it's wings and landed on Jimmy's head. And Jimmy just giggled as he felt the butterfly in his hair. Then after a few minutes, the butterfly went off of Jimmy's head and flew away into the forest.

"I'm so glad everything is back to normal, Jimmy," said Julie, holding Jimmy's hand. "And that we can finally get to do things for our everyday lives again."

"Me too, Julie," said Jimmy, holding Julie's hand. "Me too."

Jimmy and Julie went closer to each other and gave each other a big hug. As well as Julie giving Jimmy a kiss on the cheek. And Jimmy just giggled. The two little kids were so happy to be back at their normal size again, as well as knowing that being small is okay, but sometimes it's good to be normal so you can see the things you like in anyway you want to.

THE END


End file.
